Capper, Celaeno and her crew, and Princess Skystar help the heroes
This is how Capper, Celaeno and her crew, and Princess Skystar help the heroes goes in My Little Pony: The Movie. [ Umarak the Hunter: Twilight's gone, captured by Skull Warriors, and it's all your faults! Applejack: What? Bulkhead: No! Umarak the Hunter: You were only caring for yourselves and allowed her to get captured! Nice job, backstabbers! Pinkie Pie: We would never. Smokescreen: Pinkster! We shouldn't have turned our backs on her. Umarak the Hunter: Friends are suppose to protect each other, not leave the leader to defend for herself! So if you think that's wrong, you can just go back to Equestria and live under the reign of villains! Rarity: We've got to find her. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: I feel so selfish.) Umarak the Hunter: Yeah. You leaving her behind was selfish. Fluttershy: We know. Ratchet: It was wrong. Umarak the Hunter: You bet it was. Rainbow Dash: We shouldn't have done that! Arcee: We regret that now. Umarak the Hunter: You should. Nighlock: You saying that stuff is not helping! Rainbow Dash: We gotta get her back! Arcee: But just how are we gonna do that? Fluttershy: How? We'll never catch up! Ratchet: Yeah. Applejack: And we got no way to defeat those monsters. Bulkhead: No way. Fluttershy: sighs Ratchet: It will never work. Nighlock: Are you kidding me? We have the leader of the Autobots, their medic, two scouts, a wrecker, a rookie, the Element Bearers, the Last Son of Krypton, the Dark Knight of Gotham, the Princess of Themyscira, the King of Atlantis, a Cyborg, a Speedster, the Head Autobot Spy, and myself, and you say we can't win? appears Capper: Well, good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily! [ Rarity: angrily Well! Look what the cat dragged in! Himself! Bumblebee: beeps (translation: It's not that bad.) Capper: These heroes have faced Skull Grinder's army and escaped! I've seen them topple the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause! Rest of the Mane Six and Spike and Autobots: Ooooh. Applejack: Now don't get too excited. He's just talking about us. Bulkhead: Yeah. Rest of the Mane Six and Spike and Autobots: Awww. Capper: They even escaped certain doom at the hands of Commander Morro! Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That was pretty great. Arcee: Cool. Captain Celaeno: Are you kidding me? Nighlock: Oh, there you are. Captain Celaeno: That was awesome! Murdock: squawks Boyle: Figured you could use a claw! Captain Celaeno: We're on board to help you fight Skull Grinder! Just not on board our... actual ship. Mullet: That crazy ghost ninja sunk it. But you got back our argh! And we're ready to kick some booty. Boyle and other pirates: heartily Flyer, Skull Hydra, and Skull Fang arrive Skull Flyer: This will be easy. Skull Hydra: head I agree. Skull Hydra: head Me too. Skull Hydra: head And me. Skull Fang: Smooth like pudding. [' '[ Rest of the Mane Six and Autobots: gasp Spike: Whoa! [' Capper: Is that what I think it is? '[ [' '[ Princess Skystar: Hellooooooo!! Me again! giggles I'm gonna get so grounded, but I talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon and they pointed out that you were just trying to help your friends. Pinkie Pie: Ahhhh! Smokescreen: ??? Princess Skystar: So I wanna help too. 'Cause ya know... one small thing... whispering can make a really big difference! Aquaman: After this over, I'll have to call your mom. Mera will chew me out for it if I don't. Spike: That's it, right? We didn't make friends with anypony else? Capper: All right, y'all! I think our course is clear. Y'all ready to do this thang? Pinkie Pie: We're coming, Twilight! Smokescreen: Everypony: cheers Pinkie Pie: As soon as we think up a plan! Smokescreen: notices Optimus is gone Nighlock: Where's Optimus? looks around as Superman sighs in annoyance Superman: Batman It's only funny when you do it. But Optimus? That scares me. Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Nighlocktheawesome